Far From the Sea
by 4.ever.love.Audrey
Summary: Laken Crete is not your average career. She despises the game and all they stand for. But when she is thrown into the 74th Hunger games, everything changes. She is forced to join the careers and tries to push all emotions away. But that gets very difficult when she meets Cato. He's brutal and strong and she just cant help but be drawn to him.
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

Far From the Sea

Chapter 1 The Beginning

The warm sun beats down on my face as the water engulfs me. The feeling of the warm ocean water calms me. I feel peaceful, tranquil even. I could stay here all day. The ocean in my home of District 4 is always warm because we are in the southern region of Panem. A fish splashes beside me but it doesn't scare me. Instead, it gives me something from my district to hold onto. Today is reaping day. Even though there is no certainty that I will be chosen, I have a better chance than most. After my parents dies my sister and I took as much tesserae as we could. Our only thought was survival. But then, she was drawn into the games, and like so many before her, she didn't come home.

I push the thought from my mind, trying to regain my peacefulness. But sadly, it doesn't return. I float in the water, unthinking, until I hear a voice yell from the shore.

"Laken, come on!" They yell. "You need to get ready." I open my eyes and stand up to see that the one and only Finnick Odair is waiting for me. When my feet hit the dry sand he puts his arm around me in silence.

Finnick is my best friend. Some may think this odd, considering he's a good eight years older than me, but I don't. After Finnick won his games he floated around district 4 like a ghost. After my parents, then my sister died, I did the same. We found each other and have taken care of each other ever since.

His extremely messy bronze hair and tired eyes make him look so different from the handsome, polished Finnick I see every year in the Capitol. We walk in silence to the gates of Victor Village. The huge houses cast foreboding shadows.

"I laid something out for you to wear," says Finnick. His voice is strained and I can tell he's worried for me. This is the only day Finnick shows his worry. I nod and make my way upstairs. A frilly blue dress lays on my bed. It looks familiar, but I finally realize where I've seen it. This is Annie's dress. The dress she was reaped in. It's gorgeous.

I strip my clothes off and look at myself in the mirror. I look just like a District 4 girl, except for my eyes, which are a dark brown instead of the signature sea blue. My skin is tanned golden from being in the sun so long and my dark hair flows to the middle of my back. I turn away from reflection, disappointed.

I slip into Annie's dress. I can't help feeling out of place in it. I also can't help but feel jealous of Annie and her exquisite beauty. Finnick tells me every day that I'm beautiful, but I don't see it. The dress feels heavy on me, weighing down my skin as if to remind me Annie was reaped in this dress.

I brush my hair until its somewhat neat and head downstairs. When Finnick sees me he whistles. "Well aren't we pretty?" I would usually reply with a witty comment, but today all I can manage is a small smile. He pulls me into his arms and I bury my head in his chest.

"It's okay," he says softly. He is so worried for me. "You should probably get going. There's usually a line." He says this, but he doesn't let go. When we finally and unwillingly pull apart, I head out the door without a word.

The square is crowded with people as I stand in the sixteen year old section. Next to me, my best friend Lena holds my hand. We don't speak. We are too scared. Nervous people jostle around me. We are considered a career district, but we rarely have volunteers.

The mayor walks out on stage followed by our escort, Paris, then Mags and Finnick. This is the Finnick ever one knows. The polished Finnick. Handsome Finnick. Carefree Finnick. This is not my Finnick.

"Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" Says Paris in his thick Capitol accent. "We have a video for you from the Capitol!"

The video begins, describing the uprising, the defeat of the rebels, and the beginning of the Hunger games.

"First, our lovely ladies, as always!" Paris makes his way to the bowl, pulls a piece of paper, and comes back to the microphone. He clears his throat and reads off the name. "Laken Crete!"

I freeze. That's my name. Me. I've been drawn. No one volunteers. Feeling stunned, I make my way to the stage. I stare out at the people, the girls who are relived it's not them, and the still anxious boys. I feel an arm snake around my shoulder and realize its Finnick.

The boy who is drawn is a huge eighteen year old named Ari. After Paris say farewell, we are led off stage by a Peacekeeper. I'm barely in my room when Finnick comes barreling in.

"I'm so sorry, Laken! This is all my fault! I messed up in the capitol I'm sorry!" He grabs me in a bone crushing hug and doesn't let go. "I'm going to make sure you come out of this," he says. "I promise." We stand in each other's arms until a Peacekeeper forcefully pulls him out.

I stand quietly, feeling stunned and empty. Emotions run through me and I can't decide which one is the most overwhelming.

Lena's tear stained face appears in the door. She throws her arms around me and cries.

"It's going to be okay," she says. I can't even count how many times someone has said that to me today. "You can win. Finnick has trained you." I nod, but don't have anything else to say.

Annie comes in next. She doesn't say anything. She just slips a shell bracelet onto my wrist, kisses my forehead and hugs me until she is forced to leave. No one else comes.

The car ride passes in a blur. The cameras at the train station flash at us but I ignore it. I look out the open door for what could be my last look at my district, my home. When the doors to the train shut in front of my face I sink to the floor in tears. Finnick pulls me into a chair and just lets me cry.

After I have managed to calm down, we watch the recap of the reaping. When its shows the huge boy from District 2 we all just stare.

"Geez," says Ari. "I mean, I'm a pretty big guy, but that is ridiculous!" we nod in agreement.

Several tributes stick out to me. The arrogant blonde girl from one, the huge boy from two, a foxlike girl from five, the twelve year old and huge boy from eleven, and the handsome boy and volunteer from twelve. The girl who volunteered for her sister looks familiar, but I can't place why.

After the recap, everyone goes to bed accept me. I begin to cry and somewhere in my sobs I fall asleep. A rustling wakes me and I see Paris pointing out the window for Ari.

"Look, Laken," he says, seeing I'm awake. "It's the Capitol!"

A feeling of dread washes over me, but I know it's only the beginning.

**Reviews make me happy! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love'**

**Audrey :D**


	2. Ch 2 Child of the Sea

Chapter 2 Child of the Sea

The huge white buildings of the Capitol reach ever closer as the train begin to slow down. The dreading pit in my stomach grows bigger the closer we get. The people outside look ridiculous. Their hair and skin and eyes are died every color imaginable. And don't even get me started on their clothes.

Ari and I stand in the window, still and unsure. When I give the tiniest wave, the crowd goes wild. We look at each other, shrug, and wave. They go insane, shouting our names and cheering. It's strange, and for a moment I like all the attention. Then I remember where I am and what has happened and I don't feel so excited anymore.

"Geez," Ari whispers in my ear. "And I thought Paris's clothes where bad."

I laugh and nod in agreement. Paris isn't as bad by himself. But in a crowd of insane Capitol people he looks even worse.

When we step out of the train the crowd swarms us. It takes several Peacekeepers to help us get to our car. On the drive to the training center Paris chirps like a bird about how excited he is and how he can just feel that he has two great tributes this year. He babbles on and on, but Ari and I are already having our own conversation.

"Hey," he whispers, poking me slightly to get only my attention. Paris doesn't notice and keep talking. "Want to make a pact now?"

I look at him confused and he leans closer to elaborate.

"In the arena, let's promise to look out for each other. If both of us are still alive by the last five, we'll split up. That way it won't come down to us."

And what if it does, I think. But that's not what I say. "Yeah, that sounds good." Quietly, we shake on it and are silent the rest of the ride.

I lay on a hard table as my prep team scrubs me down with a stinging liquid. It covers every cut and scrape on my body and I cringe at the horrible burning. They've already cut my hair, washed me off, and waxed my entire body, which was the most unpleasant thing I've ever experienced. I feel raw and very uncomfortable as I'm not wearing anything.

Finally, they rinse the liquid of and a woman with green hair hands me a thin robe.

"Wait here," she says. "Sven will be here in a minute."

I'm nervous as I wait for my stylist. We are the fishing district, so there are a variety of things he could dress me up as. I would be a fish are a fisherman. Both seem extremely embarrassing. The door opens and in walks the most normal looking man I've seen today. He has shaggy, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He wears all black except for the thick gold chain he wears around his neck.

He studies me for a moment, then says, "You are stunning." He stretches his hand out to me. "My name is Sven." I take it and say, "Laken."

"Well," he says. His voice is so normal. There is no trace of an accent, which shocks me. "Let's talk about your costume."

"We're usually fisherman. Or fish." I cringe and he laughs.

"Well, this year I've decided to use the ocean instead of the fish."

"My mom always said I was a child of the sea," I say. "But how will you do that?" I ask intrigued.

"You'll see," he laughs. "Besides, someone so gorgeous can't be dressed up like a stupid fish, can they?"

I stand in front of the mirror, unable to speak. Sven has made me beautiful, something I never thought I could be. My dress is sea blue and the bottom that reaches my knees is crinkled like waves. Under that is a sheer green fabric that floats to the floor. When I move, the colors blend, giving it the look of the ocean in the sun. My hair lies in beautiful ringlets down my back. I have a crown of seashells on my head and Annie's shell bracelet sits on my wrist. A piece of netting is tied around my waist and a large shell hangs from my neck.

"I-I I'm beautiful..."

"Of course you are," says Sven, slightly adjusting my dress.

"How did you do it?"

He stops and gives me a stern look. "All I did was give you fancy clothes. You were beautiful before."

I smile uncontrollably as we make our way to the chariots. Ari leans against the side with Finnick and Mags. Ari's outfit matches mine. He has on blue shorts and a piece of fishing net wraps around his bare chest. We have matching seashell crowns and sandals.

When Finnick sees me he breaks into a huge grin. "Well don't you look pretty?"

"Thanks Fin."

"You look great," says Ari. "We really match."

"Oh," says Sven, as if he has just remembered something. "We have a little surprise once the chariot starts moving."

"What is it?" Ari and I practically shout together.

"Well if he told you," chuckles Paris. "It wouldn't be a surprise." Everyone laughs and I decide to go look at the horses.

As I'm petting one's midnight black coat, something catches my eye. The boy from District 2 is staring me. I look up and our eyes lock. He's handsome with his spiked blonde hair. His eyes would be a pretty blue if they weren't so icy. They look a bit cruel and very mysterious. Neither of us breaks the contact for what feels like way too long.

"Checking out two, huh?" Finnick's voice makes me jump and turn around, looking away from th handsome boy. "I'd stay away from him," says Finnick, giving a hard stare in that direction. "He's trouble."

"Well you're trouble but I don't stay away from you. Even if I should." I laugh at his pouty face.

"Shut up and get in the chariot," he says with a grin.

Ari and I step up and our chariot begins to move.

"You ready fr this?" He has a grin on his face and I can tell he's excited.

"As I'll ever be."

Our chariot begins to move and the parade begins. The first three district get good reactions from the crowd, but when the see us the go insane. For a moment I don't know why, but then I realize our costumes are swirling like water and behind us is a trail of vapor. This must be Sven's surprise. People are screaming our names and I wave and blow kisses. The crowd goes wild and every one's attention is on us. Everyone wants a kiss from me. Right before Ari and I get to the front he locks his fingers with mine and thrusts our hands into the air. The crowd somehow gets louder. When it finally dies down, President Snow makes his speech.

"Tributes," he booms. "We honor your bravery and we honor your sacrifice."

It's not a sacrifice if your forced, I think.

"Happy Hunger Games," he finishes. "And may the odds be ever your favor."

The chariots pull back into the stables and we get down.

"That was amazing!" Chirps Paris excitedly. Mags gives a toothless grin in approval.

"You guys where great." Finnick gives me a pat on the back.

We head to the elevator and I see him again, the district 2 boy. Again he is staring at me. When I stare back he gives me what I assume is a smile but really looks like a smirk and walks off. Already I am curious about him.

The elevator is amazing. It's all glass ad you can see the entire Capitol. When we reach our floor all I can do is gawk. Everything is over the top and incredible. We eat an amazing dinner of plumb and lamb stew and watch the recap of the parade. Ari and I are so memorable in our costume and triumphant hand holding. I know we will already have people interested in us.

I am the first to bid goodnight. When I get into my room I look around feeling astonished. Even in Finnick's victor village house, I've never seen a bed this huge. I head into the bathroom and get in the shower. I'm fascinated by all the buttons and press as many as I can. Some squirt soap, some shampoo, and one even squirts bubbles into the air witch I thoroughly enjoy.

After my shower I rifle through the drawers to find something to wear to bed. Everything is way too fancy and I just end up settling on my underwear. I crawl in the unfamiliar bed and try to relax. Visions of the rolling ocean crowd my mind and I drift off. My mother was right; I am a child of the sea.

**Next chapter she meets Cato! YA! :) Review pleeeeeeease!**

**Love,**

**Audrey :D**


	3. Ch 3 Training Makes Things Complicated

Chapter 3 Training

The rushing of the elevator makes my stomach drop. Ari and I stand silently, waiting for the doors to open. When they do we slowly walk in, surveying everything.

"Show off your skills," Finnick's reminder this morning rings through my head. "You're a career. Act like one."

I hold my chin up high and try to walk with an air of easy confidence. We end up standing in a circle with the other tributes waiting for training to begin.

"Welcome to your first day of training," says a woman who I assume is the Head Trainer. "You may move about the stations freely. No fighting with other tributes. Go."

Every one moves for a station. Ari heads for the spears and I look around for my weapon of chioce. Since Finnick is the one who trained me my best weapon is a trident, but I don't see any. I guss the next best thing is a sword. I grab one off the shelf and turn around, only to run into a rock. I look up to find the same icy eyes from last night looking down at me.

"That's mine." His voice is hard and cold and sends a shiver up my spine. He scares me, but I refuse to show it.

"It doesn't have your name on it," I sneer, using the same tone he does.

It's still mine. And I don't need some little girl stealing my weapon."

Little girl? Who does this jerk think he is? Just because he's bigger than me doesn't mean he can act like this! What a signature career. Well I'm not going to let this career or any other walk all over me. It's time to toughen up!

He puts is hand above mine on the hilt and gives me a hard look.

"Well pardon me good sir," I snap sarcastically. I wrench the sword out of his hand. "There are no tridents so I'll be using this. You're just going to have to wait until I'm done."

I feel his eyes burning holes into my back as I walk away. I make my way to a circle of practice dummies and spin the sword in my hand. I think of everything Finnick taught me and swing the sword. I hack off arms, legs, head, cut some in half, and skewer one right through the stomach.

I take a deep breath and examine my work. I hold my chin up, put a small smile on my face and walk back to the boy. The shocked look on his face is very satisfying.

"Now," I say in a mocking voice. "Was that so hard?" I shove the swords flat side into his chest and saunter off.

I look around for another station and spot the handsome boy from 12 at the camouflage station. His whole arm is painted like a tree. My curiosity takes over and I slowly make my way there.

"How did you do that?" He looks up at the sound of my voice and smiles slightly.

"I used to decorate the cakes at the bakery in my district," he says. He puts his hand on the tree in completely disappears.

"That's amazing," I say, astonished. "And all I can do is catch fish."

He laughs, but after a minute his face falls. I turn in the direction he's looking to see sword boy from 2 giving me a hard glare.

"Looks like you md Cato mad," he says.

I just roll my eyes.

"Laken!" coms Ari's vioce. "Come here!"

"I've got to go," I tell the boy. "I'm Laken, by the way."

"Peeta," he says with a smile. We bid farewell and I make my way to Ari. He is gathered in a circle with the other careers.

"This is Laken," he says to the careers. "My district partner. Laken this is Marvel from 1." He points to a boy with sandy hair and freckles. "And Glimmer from 1." The blonde girl gives me an up and down look and glares. "Clove, from 2." A girl almost as short as me with long dark hair gives me a sharp nod. "And Cato." He gives me a once over and smirks. He makes my skin crawl.

"Well," says the girl called Clove. "Now that we're all introduced, let's go to lunch."

I stay by Ari's side while we gather food and sit beside him. I fiddle with the fishtail braid in my hair, feeling uncomfortable.

"Why do you do that?" Snaps Glimmer.

I look up, shocked. "Do what?"

"That irritating thing with your braid. You're going to get hair in everyone's food."

I roll my eyes. Great, I think. She's going to be fun to ally up with.

We are awkwardly silent until Marvel breaks the silence. "So, what weapons do you guys use?"

"Knives," says Clove, a malicious grin on her face.

"Spears," says Ari.

"Me too," says Marvel.

"Bow and arrows," states Glimmer with an obnoxious flip of her hair.

"Sword," says Cato. His eyes fall on me and he smirks. "But Laken seems to be almost as good with one."

I give him a wink and smile. "I prefer a trident." I flip my hair, mimicking Glimmer. "But I guess I'm fabulous at everything." Glimmer scoffs. "Problem, Sparkle?" The boys laugh and Clove even cracks a smile.

"It's Glimmer!" If looks could kill I would be dead.

I don't know what was happening to me, but she was making me very angry very fast.

"No one cares," I snap. "Besides, both sound equally stupid!"

Every one sits in stunned silence as Glimmer glares at me. I roll my eyes and push my chair. Angrily I walk back into the training room and sit down at the knot tying station. I cross my arms and pout like a child for a moment. Then, I pick up a piece of string and begin tying all the knots Finnick taught me.

Peeta is there with his district partner. He smiles and I smile back. I look closely at his partner, I think her name is Katniss, studying her intensely. And then I realize why she looks so familiar. She is the spitting image of my sister. They have the same quiet, reserved mannerisms, dark brown hair and gray eyes, and angular features. It makes my stomach drop. It's like my sister is standing in front of me.

Even the small resemblance is causing my eyes to water. I bid Peeta an awkward farewell and stumble out of the training room. After I turn a corner I sink to the floor and bury my head in my hands. I let several tears fall from my eyes and quickly wipe them away. I clench my jaw and will myself not to cry, but it's difficult. My sister dies in the games and I will be suffering the same fate.

The sound of footsteps causes me to look up. There's Cato, looking down at me. I quickly stand up and face him, even though he's about a foot taller than me.

"Are you crying?"

"No!" I snap.

He reaches down and wipes my cheek. He shows me his finger which is wet with tears. His lip turns up in an almost smile.

"I'm not crying!" I snap. I look at the ground, trying to hide the new tears slipping out of my eyes. "I'm allergic to sadness."

He smirks and says, "Somehow you manage to have a sense of humor."

"I get it from Finnick," I mumble.

He takes a step closer and I take one back. He takes another and so do I, my back hitting the wall. I give him a hard stare. "What are you doing?"

His smirk deepens. "Just seeing how scared I can make you. You know, so I can get you in the arena."

I give his chest a hard shove, but he remains still. "Are you crazy?" I sneer. "We're in an alliance!"

He takes yet another step forward so our chests are almost touching. He whispers in my ear, "And what if it comes down to us?"

"It won't!" I snap. His closeness is making me nervous and clouding my thoughts.

"And if it does?"

"Well then you better count your blessing." I push past him and back down the hall. I know he follows me because I feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. We reach the training room and take separate directions. We don't speak again, but I feel his eyes on me several times during the day.

I'm thankful when the elevator opens up to me and Ari's floor. I walk in quietly and plop down on the couch.

"How was training?" comes Finnick's voice from the kitchen.

"Awesome!" says Ari.

"What about you, Laken?" asks Finnick.

"It was..." I can't quite think of the right word. "-good."

"What happened?" He asks, sitting down on the plush sofa next to me.

I'm silent, but Ari speaks for me. "I don't think Laken likes our allies."

Finnick looks at me questioningly and I just shrug. He hardens his gaze and I look away.

"It's not all the careers," I mumble. "It's Glimmer and Cato. They're so arrogant!"

"Well I'm sorry you're not getting along with them but you have to ally with them. It's not an option."

"I know, I know!"

I angrily stand up and stomp off to my room. I throw myself on my bed and scream into my pillow. I can't take this. I can't take being here and having to dress up to impress the capitol people. I can't take Glimmer and her arrogance. I can't take the Capitol people. But mostly, I can't take Cato. And can't handle his horrible personality or the strange flutters I get in my stomach when he was close to me.

I hear my door open and click closed, but I don't look up. Whoever it is sits on my bed and lays their hand on my back. I move my face just slightly out of the pillow and see Finnick in the corner of my eye.

"Look, Laken," says Finnick. "I know how irritating the 1 and 2 careers can be. But I really need you to tough it out. You'll get more sponsors with the pack." He drops his voice to a whisper. "And I will do whatever it takes to get you out of there."

"Ok," I mumble halfheartedly into my pillow.

Finnick picks up the braid lying on my back. "Just like Annie," he murmurs quietly. He's right. It was Annie who tought me to fishtail braid. Thinking if her pulls new tears out of my eyes. I feel Finnick get up off my bed and walk out the door.

I don't come out until it's time for dinner and hardly say anything. I go back to my room immediately after I finish. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. Before I know it, I've fallen asleep.

My dreams are strange. I'm sitting on the beach, staring out at the water. It's still until I see Finnick. , splashing in the waves.

"Laken, come in. The water feels amazing!" shouts Finnick.

I stand up and make my way to the edge of the water. I try to make my way into the water, but I can't. It's like the water is pushing me away. Annie appears in the water next to Finnick and the begin swimming around, calling for me to come in. Then Ari is with them. The won't stop calling to me, begging me to come join them.

"I can't!" I yell. I yell it over and over, but they don't seem to hear.

"You can't reach them," says a voice from behind me. I jump and turn around to find Cato. He smiles and says, "You won't see them again."

my eyes flutter open and I look around my room. I don't know what my bizarre dream means, and I don't think I want to find out. I toss and turn, trying to go back to sleep, but I'm wide awake. With a sigh, I throw off my covers and walk out to the elevator. I punch the button for the roof and it takes me up. The doors open up and I step out into the cold night air. I'm about to make my way to the railing when I see someone is already here. A closer look tells me it's Peeta. Tentatively I walk over.

"Hi," I greet quietly. He turns, startled at first, then smiles.

"Hey Laken. Couldn't sleep either?" I shake my head.

"Yeah, this whole having-to-kill-other-kids-or-die thing really puts pressure on you, doesn't it?" I chuckle and so does he. "Katnisse seems totally fine. Maybe I she just doesn't like to show emotion." I stiffen at the memory of the girl so similar to my sister. Peeta looks at me curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing," I shake off the topic.

We chat for a while and I learn a lot about Peeta. He tells me about life in 12 and his brother. He likes to bake and is actually very strong. I tell him about my life in 4 and fishing. I briefly tell him about my parents and sisters death and how Finnick is my best friend. We say good bye when the sun begins to rise. I go back to my floor and watch the sun rise. Ari emerges from his room and watches with me. We're silent until it's time to go.

At training I meet Peeta again and we chat more. As much as it displeases me I spend time with the pack as well. They give me the cold shoulder except Cato, who smirks at me constantly. When we sit down at the table for lunch I notice Cato has a hard glare directed at me. It's so different from the smirks he was just throwing at me. I can't figure him out.

"Oh, unclench!" I snap. "Why are you so angry all the time?"

"Maybe because we're going into the hunger games!"

"Yeah," I snap. "And we're all going to be dead in a couple weeks, so why not make our last days count?"

No one says anything for a minute. Then Glimmer turns to me and glares.

"Why are you hanging around that 12 scum?" She scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"We'll its true. They're worthless. When we get in the arena, he's the first one I go after," she says, nodding at Peeta.

Fury burns through me. I stand up and slam the knife I had been using into the table in front of Glimmer. I throw her a loathing look and stock off.

How dare her! Peeta is my friend! At the moment, I make a silent promise to help Peeta as much as I can.

Back in training I start at the knot tying station. After several minutes someone else joins me. I look up to find the girl from 12, who Peeta called Katnisse, sitting next to me.

"Hi," I greet.

She gives me a once over and a sharp nod and says, "Hello."

"I'm Laken."

"Katnisse."

"So...you're from 12. What's it like there?"

She looks up at me, looking somewhat annoyed. "Cold."

"Really? I've never been in the cold. It's really hot in District 4."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She kind of says kind of snaps.

I'm not expecting this. She gives me a hard look. I can't help but tell her the truth. "You remind me of my sister."

"She's like me?"

"She was," I say. "She...died."

Her face seems to soften. "How?"

"In the games," I look away from her gaze. "71."

"I remember her," says Katnisse quietly.

"Me too," my voice cracks.

Katnisse smiles at me and I know I've broken through to her.

That night at dinner Finnick instructs us on what to do in evaluation tomorrow. He tells Ari to through spears, axes, and heavy objects. He tells me to use a trident, but if they don't have one a sword, and to throw knives. I agree, and go to bed shortly after. I fall asleep thinking about the games, and strangely, Cato.

**Heyyyy! Thanks for reading! Do you know what really irritates me? My spell check doesn't recognize Finnick! I mean, he's only the BEST CHARACTER EVER! No really, I'm kind of obsessed with Finnick. It's become unhealthy. Anyway, review! They make me happy! Next chapter will be up soon, :**

**Love,**

**Audrey :D**


	4. Ch 4 A Careers' Score

Ok, before I start this chapter I have a question. A couple people have told me not to turn Laken into a Mary Sue. After looking that up, in all honesty I had no idea what that meant, I discovered it is a character who's likableness weakens the story. So my question, can a character be nice without being a Mary Sue? Just a general wondering. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to updadte. I've been super busy with school and softball. Anyway, here's chapter four.

Chapter 4 A Careers' Score

I'm sitting on the beach, watching the waves roll. It's beautiful, but my mind is elsewhere. Images of my sister being hacked to death with an axe cloud my head. A silent tear drips down my cheek. There is nothing more horrible than watching someone you love dies and knowing you can do nothing.

I hear footsteps from a few feet away and look up. The amazing Finnick Odair is sitting on the water's edge string out to sea, just like me. I do nothing because I don't know him. I know of him. I slightly remember his games, but the memories are fuzzy being that I was only six. I see him around my district but we have never spoken.

I turn my head away and try to clear thoughts of my sister out of my head. All that does is push thoughts of my parents in. I remember the day my father went out for his fishing trip. He was so excited because he was going farther out to sea than he ever had before. They found pieces of his boat, but never him. I sniff.

"Are you alright," comes a smooth voice. I turn to see Finnick looking at me concerned. I wipe away a tear and nod my head. He stands up and comes to sit next to me. "You sure?" He asks with a sigh.

I shake my head and let my tears fall freely. Awkwardly, he pats my back. After I've caught my breath he asks me what's wrong. Quietly I choke out that my sister is dead and I have no one left that I love.

"I know how you feel," he whispers. "When things like that happen, it's hard to come back from."

I let out a choked sob and he awkwardly puts his arm around me. "It's going to be okay. I know exactly how it feels." Then my dream changes.

I'm sitting on a mountain, my legs dangling over the edge of a cliff. From the footage I've seen of district 2, it looks like I'm on the mountain in the center of the district.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Comes a voice. I turn and see Cato sitting next to e in the fog. I nod. "I'm going to miss this place," he whispers. "I used to come up here to think." I don't know what to say. He's being so open and kind and I've never seen him like this. I stare at him for a moment until he looks at me. His eyes are a gorgeous blue, unlike the icy color I've usually seen. I look away, feeling a blush creep onto my face. I hear him chuckle.

"You really are as beautiful as everyone says."

I turn my face farther away, but he grabs my chin ad forces me to look at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers.

I wake up just before his lips touch mine.

I sit bolt upright in bed and look around. I'm in my bed, in the Capitol, not on the mountain, not with Cato. I'm not with Cato, I think. Relief rushes through me. But then I feel sadness. The Cato in my dream, the sweet, gentle Cato who promised not to hurt me; this is the Cato I want to know. Not the brute who has only strength. Not the career who knows nothing but how to kill. I don't want to know him.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

My nails hit the metal bench I'm sitting on.

"Can you quite that?" Snaps Glimmer. I roll my eyes and continue to tap. She is about to snap again but they call her name. She heads into the training center as Marvel comes out. I get even more nervous. I am about to be evaluated.

"Calm down," says Ari, placing his hand over mine to stop the tapping. "You'll do great."

I take a deep breath and nod. Glimmer comes out, throws me a glare and leaves. Cato goes in next.

"Wish me luck," he whispers cockily as he walks past me. "Not that I'll need it."

I attempt to stop tapping on the bench but all that does is cause me to tap my foot and shake my leg. By the time they call Ari he is so irritated of my fidgeting he looks almost relieved. It feels like an eternity until Ari emerges. He gives me a nod and wishes me luck.

I step into the elevator and it rushes down. I try to stop my hands from shaking, but it's proving difficult. The doors open and I take a deep breath. I step out tentatively walk forward.

"Laken Crete," I announce. They nod and I look around for a trident. They don't have any, so I settle for a sword.

I take a deep, my grip on the sword tightening. I begin. I hack off arms and legs and heads, cut a few in half and skewer one through the stomach. I step, examine my work, and nod. I move on to knives. I throw them at the targets, hitting the heart and head every time.

I smile and turn to the Gamemakers, but none of them are looking at me. They are all fixed on a large chicken covered in some type of sauce. Seneca Crane is holding a chicken leg, ready to take a bite. Before I can even think I let my knife fly. It skewers the chicken leg and digs deep into the wall behind him. They all snap their heads towards me, astonished by my actions.

"You know," I say through clenched teeth. "You could pay attention. My life depends on this score." I drop the knives on the floor and stomp back to the elevator. All I can think is what have I done?

"You did WHAT?!" Finick's voice rings through the room.

"I got mad!" I snap.

Finnick takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his previously neat hair. "I know," he mumbles. "I just hope they don't give you a bad score..."

I sit on the couch, my foot and fingers tapping furiously. Ceasure Flickerman's face lights up the screen.

"And now, for the scores," he says. These are the words I've been waiting for.

Marvel and Glimmer both get nines and Cato and Clove get tens. The district three tributes get a seven and a six. Ari's face flashes on the screen and so does a ten. We all aloud and then wait.

"Laken Crete, from district four," says Ceasure. "Has a score of...eleven." I freeze. An eleven! That's not possible! I was expecting something below a four! Finnick jumps up, pulls me into his arms and swings me around.

"An eleven!" He shouts. He puts me down and gives me a hard look. "That's a better score than I got!" I laugh and hug him.

It's hard for me to contain my excitement while the rest of the scores come on. Most I don't remember, but the twelve year old named Rue gets a six and her district partner gets a nine. Then Peeta's face flashes on the screen and my stomach drops with nervousness.

"Please get something good," I think.

An eight flashes next to him.

"Not bad," I say with a smile.

Last is Katniss. She gets an eleven too. I'm surprised because I think these are the only two elevens ever given.

Finnick babbles on and on about our great scores. I can practically hear his voice in my head when I crawl under the covers. Then I remember interviews are tomorrow and my nerves return.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Reviews make me happy! :D**


	5. Ch 5 Attention Isn't Always So Great

**Hey! Before I start I just wanted to thank everyone who reads, comments, follows, or favorites my story! Thank you so much! :D**

Chapter 5 Attention Isn't Always So Great

Thunk!

I fall to the floor for the fourth time in an hour. I groan and push the ridiculous high heels off my feet.

"It's no use Finnick," I mumble, my cheeks turning red from embarrassment. "I'm never going to be able to walk in these stupid stilts!"

"You just need more practice," says Finnick, hauling me to my feet. I slip back into the heels and take two tiny steps. "So," Finnick continues. "What angle should we take? You could be funny, smart, you're not really fierce looking. No offense. Maybe sexy, if you really tried..." he pauses to think.

"Can't I just be myself?" I ask, already knowing it's a stupid question.

"They don't want to see you they want to see someone perfect.'"

"But perfect doesn't exist," I point out.

"Sadly, it doesn't," states Finnick. "But, if anyone comes close, it's you." He smiles and taps me on the nose like I'm a child. "I know you can do this."

My eyes widen and my jaw practically drops to the floor as I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is in perfect curls down my back with two fishtail braids twisting around the back. A small crown of sea shells sits on my head. My dress is the perfect sea blue/green, it sparkles like the waves under the water. My heels are a beautiful gold with straps like sandals. Annie's bracelet sits on my wrist.

"You are so gorgeous," says Sven. "You will do amazing. I'm absolutely sure of it."

"You may have to carry me down there so I don't break every bone in my body," I say grumpily.

"Be positive," he says, adjusting a curl. "You look like a sea princess. Act like one!"

I chuckle and take a deep breath. I can do this.

My heels click on the floor as I round a corner away from the crowd. Breath, I think. Just breath. My head is spinning so fast I'm afraid its going to fall off my shoulders. I'm just starting to relax when I slam into what I think is a brick wall. I look up to find Cato, the last person in the world I want to see. He looks me up and down and smirks.

"You look good, Laken." His voice and facial expression look very creepy.

"What do you want, Cato?" I snap.

"What?" He fakes hurt. "I can't give someone a compliment?"

"There's always an ulterior motive with you Cato. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Oh, no. I can't do that." He leans in to whisper in my ear, "In the arena, you're the first one I come after. But not the way you think." With that, he turns, and walks around the corner.

The interviews start with Ceasure's usual banter, and then he calls out Glimmer. As the tributes go on and off the stage, my nerves begin to grow. When Cato goes on, my ears perk up a bit.

"So, Cato," says Ceasure. "How are you?"

"Never better," says Cato with a smirk.

"So, are you prepared?"

"I'm very prepared. I'm strong, I'm vicious, I'm ready to go!" Ceasure laughs while the crowd cheers.

"Cato, you're a handsome guy. Do you anyone special back home?" Cato shakes his head. "What about someone here?" The crowd whistles and catcalls. Cato's smirk deepens. "Oh! And who might it be?" Ceasure inquires. Cato just shakes his head. "Well at least give us a hint!"

"Well," says Cato. "She's beautiful." Ceasure waves his hand for more details. "She has long dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes."

My mind begins to wonder who it is he's talking about.

"She's really skilled," Cato continuous. "And...she looks great in blue." The crowd cheers.

"Well, I'm sure we'd love to hear more, but we are out of time," says Ceasure. Cato walks off stage and the interviews continue.

My mind spins as I try to think of the girl Cato is talking about. Beautiful? Long dark hair and dark eyes? Looks...good in...blue...? No, I think. It can't be.

"And from district four," booms Ceasure. "Laken Crete!"

I snap to attention and slowley walk out. Ceasure shakes my hand and we sit.

"So, Laken, you're from district four. Is it different from the Capitol?"

"Very different," I say, looking up through my eyelashes nervously.

"What about it is so different?"

"It's just so...far from the sea."

"I take it you like sea, based on your dress. You look beautiful, by the way. And I was meaning to ask you, did you know Finnick Odair before the games?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but yes, I did know him before the games."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain. He's kind of like my big brother and my best friend," I state with a smile.

"Well, it's good you're so close. I have one more thing. That girl Cato was describing, you really fit her description, don't you think?" He asks the audience and they cheer.

"No," I say as my face turns beat red. "No, no, no. That definitely wasn't me."

"We'll I'm not too sure," says Ceasure. "It was lovely to meet you and good luck."

The cool night breeze blows my hair back. My heart is still racing from the interview. A footstep behind me makes me whip around to find a surprised looking Cato.

"Didn't expect to find you hear," he says, coming to stand next to me. "So...how are you?"

"Been better," I mumble.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Terrified." I wasn't sure why I told that to him. He could easily use it against me.

"I am too," he says. With every passing second he gets closer and closer. "And I'm not going after you." His face is about an inch from mine. "We're allies." And then he presses his lips softly against mine.

After about a second he pulls away. "And in case you couldn't tell, it was you I was talking about." Then he leans me standing on the roof feeling scared, afraid, confused and alone.

I stand there for a moment wishing I wasn't here, wishing I didn't know Cato, wishing I wasn't so far from the sea, and wishing I wasn't heading to my death tomorrow.

**Have I ever told you guys that I'm completely in love with Finnick? So I'm pretty sure this is how it would go if I ever met Finnick Odair. **

**Finnick: *le walking around being sexy as always*signing* I'm Finnick Odair. I won the 65****th**** Hunger Games. I'm amazing!**

**Audrey(That's me): OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S FINNICK ODAIR!**

**Finnick: Oh look, another fan…why does she have a rope…and a wheelbarrow…? 0_0**

**Laken: *comes in with trident* Let him go!**

**Audrey: *Tying Finnick up* I invented you! Don't make me kill you off! e_0**

**Laken: The story is from my point of view!**

**Audrey: I can change that.**

**Finnick: *tied up in wheelbarrow* This sucks.**

**Audrey: *pulls Finnick along* Come on Finnick.**

**So that was in my head and now it's in my story…and on the internet. Anyway, thanks for reading! And expect more of these! ^-^**


	6. Ch 6 The End Begins

**Heyyyyy :) what's up everyone?! Just so you know, there isn't going to be a lot of Laken+Cato romance in this chapter. The next will have **_**lots **_**of Laken+Cato!**

**I think I'm getting addicted to my own story. Is that unnatural? I can see myself in therapy. Audrey: Hi. My name is Audrey and I'm addicted to fanfiction. Everyone: Hi Audrey! Guys, I think I'm losing it... e_0**

Chapter 6 The End Begins

"Laken. Laken wake up!"

I open my eyes to see Ari shaking me awake. I sit up and rub my eyes. "What time is it?"

"We only have a few minutes until we have to leave," Ari answers.

My stomach flips and I push my legs over the side of the bed. My toes graze the floor, but I have no desire to stand up.

"Ari!" Paris yells from the front room.

"Hey, remember what we promised. I've got your back." He leaves, causing my mind to wonder what I'd do if something happened to him.

There's a knock on my door and Finnick pokes his head in. "Moring," he greets uneasily. "It's almost time to go."

I jump up and run into Finnick's arms. I grip his back refusing to let go.

"Hey," he says with a humorless chuckle. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

I nod and bury my head in his chest.

"I have something for you," he says, pulling back and looking at me. He reaches under his shirt and pulls out a leather chord with a small trident pendant on the end. He slips it around my neck. He takes my hand and leads me out of my bedroom and out to the hovercraft.

"Finnick," I protest. "I can't take this."

"Course you can. It's a gift. So you know I'm going to get you out of this."

He gives me a tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

I make my way to the ladder of the hovercraft and climb up. I try not to think of the necklace as something to remember him by.

The ladder freezes me in place and pulls me up. My hands feel clammy and I have the overwhelming feeling that I'm going to throw up. When I get to the top a Peacekeeper grabs me and straps me in my seat. He pulls out a huge needle and takes ahold of my arm.

"What is that?" I ask panic rising in my chest.

"Your tracker," he snaps. He jabs the needle in my arm and I let out a small shriek. He just rolls his eyes and takes his place by the door.

I lay my head back and think about what the other tributes are feeling. Then my mind wander to Cato and all memories of last night come flooding back. I try not to think of what it felt like to be so close to him and to have his lips on mine. I shake my head trying to push away the memories.

The hovercraft stops moving and the Peacekeeper grabs me and escorts me out. He pushes me into a room and closes and locks the door.

Sven is waiting for me in the room and I run into his arms and begin to cry.

"It's going to be okay," Sven says with a smile.

"No," I blubber into his chest. "It's not! I'm about to die!"

He pulls back and gives me a stern look. "No, you're not. You can't think like that, Laken." He squeezes me into his arms again. "Let's get you dressed."

He pulls out a stack of neatly folded clothes and I undress. The first thing I put on is a pair of thick spandexy pants and long sleeve undershirt in the same material. Then, a red cotton shirt, thick socks, a black coat, leather belt, and lace up boots that reach almost to my knees. I'm going to be cold. Sven turns me around and begins to put intricate fishtail braids in my hair. Two fishtails pull the front of my hair and braid into on down my back. I. Tuck my necklace into my under shirt and take a deep breath.

"Sixty seconds to launch." A voice announces. I turn around and give Sven a panicked look.

"It's okay," he says. "Oh, and this is yours." He gently grabs my wrist and slips on Annie's bracelet.

"But Sven," I protest. "I'm only aloud to have one thing."

He smiles and presses his finger to his lips. "No one has to know," he whispers.

"Ten seconds to launch," says the voice again.

Sven pulls me into his arms one last time and whispers in my ear, "I know you can do this. I believe in you."

I step in to tube and it closes around me. I turn and press my fingers to the glass trying to reach Sven. He does the same. "Good luck, Child of the Sea."

The tube begins to push me up and my heart races. I start to see light and am pushed into open air.

One minute. We get one minute to look at the arena, make a plan, pray, or come to terms with our death. The countdown from sixty begins and I look around frantically. My eyes adjust to the sunlight ad I survey the area. Water splashes the edge of the pedestal. It stretches out to some sand that looks strangley like a beach. The stretch of sand is short and a huge forest is behind, mountains peak in the distance. The only thing that sits on the sand is the cornucopia.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

It's going to be okay, I tell myself.

"Three...two...one!"

I don't even think. I dive into the water and swim as hard as I can. There is nothing in the water. No fish, no plant, no life, nothing. I open my mouth slightly to taste the water and is pure. No salt. It's not an ocean, it's a lake.

I keep swimming. When I reach the shore I break into a run to the cornucopia. I grab a handful of knives and shove them into my belt. The district three boy is charging towards me with an axe. I throw the knife as hard as I can and it skewers his stomach and he falls. I try not at look at him and grab a nearby sword.

"Laken look out!" A voice yells right before I'm tackled to the ground. An axe flies and hits just were I was standing.

"Are you okay?" Cao asks.

"Fine," I answer. "But would you mind getting off me."

He smiles and stands up. Cato just saved my life, I think.

When the bloodbath finally ends, me, Cato, Ari, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer finish picking through the cornucopia. To my dismay, there is no trident, o I settle for knives and a small sword. Cato wouldn't let me touch the big sword.

The sun is just beginning to set when I start to pick through my pack. There's a sleeping bag, water container, iodine, and a pack of dried fruit. I eat a couple pieces and set up my sleeping bag next to Ari's.

"I'll take the first watch," says Cato. He sits down at the front of the cornucopia right next to my sleeping bag. "Get some sleep, Laken."

I crawl into my sleeping bag, with Cato right there to protect me, and fall asleep.

**Audrey: 0_0 Cato loves Laken! Cato loves Laken! Cato, you loooooove her!**

**Cato: What?! I don't love her! Careers don't love!**

**Audrey: _ Hmmmm I think I have another Cato story with that name. *le gasp* You're cheating on Faye!**

**Cato: Who's Faye?**

**Audrey: Like you don't know! She your girlfriend from district two!**

**Laken: You have a girlfriend?!**

**Cato: no! I don't know what she's talking about!**

**Finnick: *runs in with three pronged fork* I'll save you, Laken!**

**Audrey: Finnick that's a fork.**

**Finnick: No! It's my trident! Don't make me skewer you!**

**Audrey: Whatever. But Cato dos have a girlfriend.**

**Cato: No I don't!**

**Laken: How did you even get here? You're not a tribute.**

**Audrey: *grabs Finnick's fork and points it at Laken* That is beside the point!**

**Ari: This girl is crazy!**

**Audrey: e_0**

**Guys, I've official lost it. Anyway, review! Love you guys!**


	7. Ch 7 Saving Lives and Taking Lives

Chapter 7 Saving Lives and Taking Lives

I wake up to someone roughly shaking my shoulder. "Get up. We're going hunting." My eyes flutter open to see Glimmer standing above me shaking me with her foot. She gives me a hard nudge in the rubs and a swat her hand away. I stand up and stretch.

Its pitch black outside except for the moon reflecting off the water. I sling my backpack over my shoulder I put my knives back in my belt. I'm dreading going hunting. The careers always hunt down the weak tributes and kill them in such gruesome ways. I don't want to take part in that.

We set off, with Cato in the lead. It's so dark in the forest that I find myself tripping over tree roots and branches. I have to really completely on my hearing. There's a rustling to my left and I stop. I squint in the darkness and see the outline of a person. My pack continues to move on. I take a step forward and the figure stops, listening. I'm silent for a moment and they move closer. They break into a run, slamming right into. It's a particularly large person and my mind immediately goes to Thresh, and I know, he'll show me no mercy.

"Just make it quick," I plead, my voice shaking.

There's silence, and then I voice breaks through the darkness. "Laken?" It's not Thresh. It's Peeta!

I scramble to untangle myself from him and stare at his face. He's alive. He's not in the best shape. His face is cut and he's limping slightly. He has no resources or weapons. But he's alive!

"Peeta!" I whisper excitedly, and attack him with a hug. He chuckles and hugs me back.

"Looks like you're not doing too bad," he says, chuckling again.

"But you are," I whisper worriedly. "Here," I say, slinging my backpack off my shoulder. "Take this."

"I can't," he whispers back. "They'll notice it's gone. Then what will you say?"

"I can handle the careers. You need it more than I do."

He tentatively takes it and I hand him one of my knives.

"Thank you."

"Be safe," I whisper. I give him another hug and chuckle. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I don't see you again."

He chuckles too. "I hope I don't see you again."

We break apart and I just stare at him for a moment, making sure his face is permanently etched in my mind. There's a high pitched scream and Peeta and I jump.

"Go!" I whisper-yell, pushing him in the opposite direction as the screaming continues.

"Bye, Laken." And then, he's gone disappearing into the dark. A thought enters my head and I brush away a tear. This could be the last time I ever see Peeta.

I take a deep breath and try to compose myself. Then head in the direction of the shrieking, which I know is caused by my pack.

They are all crowded around a small boy and my stomach turns. He's all cut up and blood and innards are oozing out of his stomach. The careers are taunting and sneering at him. The sight makes me want to puke.

"Please," the boy chokes out.

Disgust overwhelms me. These people are sick, horrible, demented. I can't take it. I pull a knife from my belt and throw it at the boy. It hits him square in the head and his canon booms immediately. My pack turns to look at me.

"Why did you do that?" Snaps Glimmer.

"Come on," says Cato, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Why you want to ruin the fun?"

"You disgust me," I sneer, pushing him away. "Let's go back to camp. You've had your fun for the night."

We head back with me in the lead, keeping a distance from the others. My stomach is still turning and my head is swimming with images o the poor boy.

"Laken," comes Marvel's voice. "Where's your pack?" His tone sounds accusing.

"I, uh...I dropped it."

I turn away dismissing the subject. Every one begins packing their stuff and climbing into their sleeping bags. I glance at Cato to see he is looking daggers at me. I shiver runs down my spine.

I wait for very one to fall asleep and wander over to the edge of the water. The moon shines off the water giving it a beautiful glow. Images of home flash through my mind. I can't resist. I pull off my boots and stand in the wet sand. It squishes between my toes and I feel some happiness. I strip down to my under wear and wade into the water. I dive under and let the freezing cold water engulf me. I stay under until I have no breath left. My vision blurs and I begin to sink. My mind snaps back to attention and I come up and gulp in air. I stand waist high in the water, trying to calm down.

Arms wrap around my waist. My heart starts pounding in my chest. Is this it? Is this the last thing I will ever see? Last breath I will take?

"Are you going to kill me?" I whisper.

"No," Cato whispers back. "I'm not going to kill you."

I'm about to ask why when I feel his lips touch my neck. My breath hitches. He continues to kiss me and my mind spins. I know this is wrong, I know I shouldn't be here, but something inside me tells me to stay. It feels so right that I can't pull away. His lips move up to my jaw bone and then my cheek, just inches from my lips. Then, his lips touch mine and my head spins. A small voice inside my head says no. No. No. No. No! I pull away and break out of his arms, leaving him dazed and confused. I reach the shore and pull on my clothes. Before Cato even reaches the shore I'm in my sleeping bag at the back of the cornucopia.

It takes me a long time to fall asleep. I think of Peeta, wondering where he is. Is he okay? Then I think of the boy I killed. Guilt raises in me and I begin to cry. I killed someone. Even though I was putting him out of his misery, he is still dead because of me. Finally, after what feels like forever, I fall asleep.

I'm sitting by the ocean back home in District 4. The waves crash and the sun begins to set. I sit and watch it, orange and pink filling the sky. It's gorgeous and peaceful and perfect. Then the sun is gone and the moon rises, reflecting and shining off the water. I feel so peaceful. This is home, this is where I belong.

But then I wake up to the nightmare I'm living.

**Sorry it took me so long to upload. Finals, man, they suck! Only one more day of school though! :D Anyway, I have a tumblr and you should all follow me cuz I have, like, three followers. It's ****4ever-love-Audrey . Yes, I use that for everything. So anyway, happy finals week, may the curve be ever in your favor. The next chapter will be up soon. See ya! :D**


	8. Ch 8 Gifts for a Killer

Chapter 8 Gift for a Killer

The sun raises over the water, turning it a gorgeous orange-pink. I sit in the sand, feeling very bored. None of the others from the pack are up yet. Sitting out here on the water's edge reminds me of home. All I need is Finnick by my side and it would be perfect. There is nothing for me to do this early in the morning. I'm probably the only tribute up. I stand, looking around for something to do. I

I fill my water and add a drop of iodine, just to be sure. I fill the others, too. That manages to kill about twenty minutes, not long. I decide to climb a tree and find out if I can see anything from up there. I begin to climb, but it proves difficult. The bark cuts into my hands, scraping them deeply. I perch myself on a branch about fifty feet up and look. I can't see much, just the tops of other trees. I can see the water and the cornucopia in the other direction. I am still bored. I attempt to savor my boredom, knowing it won't last long. I take out a knife from my belt and begin to scrape the bark of the tree. Once it's off I carve my name into the tree with a 4 next to it. Then I carve Ari's with a 4. Then a thought crosses my mind and I carve in Peeta with a 12, then Katniss with a 12. I know Capitol citizens will tour the arena in later years. Will they remember us? Will they remember my fight to save Peeta from the Career's, Katniss's sacrifice for her sister, my desperate attempt to get back to Finnick? Or will they pity us. With our being thrown into the games against our will and desperate attempts to stay alive I can see how anyone would.

I sit, perched on the branch, deep in thought. It takes me a moment to catch my name quietly floating in the wind. "Laken!" I turn around abruptly, to see Clove, standing at the foot of my tree, hands on hips, looking somewhat amused. I'd never seen Clove look remotely close to a good emotion, so it was strange seeing her like this. "What are you doing up there?" she calls, the side of her mouth pulling up in a smile.

"Just relaxing," I call, kicking my feet up into an exaggerated position of comfort.

"If Cato sees you up there 'relaxing' he will not be too happy!"

I scoff loud enough for her to hear. "I am _not_ afraid of Cato!"

"You should be," she warns. I just scoff again and she shakes her and walks away.

Psh! I think. If Cato is so unhappy about me relaxing than he can come get me himself.

I pull a branch off of the tree and begin to scrape the end into a point. I hum a tune and sing the forbidden words in my head.

Are you, are you coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Scrape! Scrape! Scrape! goes my knife against the wood. It sends a foreboding feeling along with the song I'm singing.

Are you, are you coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

There are several chirps and then the song I'm humming is repeated to me. Mockingjays. Are there really some here in the arena? The song continues around me and I accompany it, this time with the words.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree

Where I told you to run

So we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

The song sounds so eerie echoing out across the trees and water. I know it is dangerous to be singing this song, especially while on live TV. But what more can they do? I am already paying the ultimate punishment. Besides, the song reminds me of my mother and how she would sing it to me and my sister quietly at night. The thought gives me some comfort.

"Are you, are you coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope

Side by side with me

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it seem

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

My last note rings out across the trees only to be broken by a harsh voice. "Laken!"

I jump, practically falling out of the tree, as I realize it's Cato's voice. Then I see him marching over to the trunk of my tree with a scowl on his face.

"Laken, get down! We have work to do," he shouts up.

"Well who made you the boss?" I snap back.

"Everyone else in the pack. Besides," he smirks, "If you don't come down I'll just have to take your gift!" He turns on his heels and marches back to camp.

Gift? I have a gift? What could it be? I toss my now spear-like branch away and slide down the tree and jog to the cornucopia, looking around. Ari smiles at me and points out towards the beach. I turn and walk carefully out to the edge of the water. There, glinting in the sun is the most beautiful golden trident I have ever seen. It is exactly the right size for me and the edges have blades. It's perfect. I kneel down and gently take it in my hands. There is a note attached.

Laken,

I told you I'd get you out of this. Be careful. Be smart. I love you.

-Finnick

I stand, holding my trident confidently next to me. I pull off the note and put it in my pocket. Then, I take Finnick's necklace from around my neck and tie it securely on to my trident.

By now the whole pack has gathered to see my gift, looks of envy on their faces.

"Well," says Cato, smirking. "Let's see what you can do."

I raise my eyebrow in a challenging manner and he wields his sword. I block his strike and swing at him. He falls to the ground from my blow. Then I throw the trident as hard as I can. It skewers a tree nearby. The others look at me in awe.

"Well Cato," I say over my shoulder as I go to fetch my trident. "Still think you should be in charge?"

All I can think as I pull my trident out of the tree is that maybe I will get out of here after all.

**Hey guys! How's summer been? **

**I've recently posted this story on wattpad, so if you like it you can read it there. And if you could vote and leave a comment, that would be awesome! **

**Love,**

**Audrey**


End file.
